


Take Me High, Set Me Free

by rieraclaelin



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Derek Hale, Dom Stiles, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Sub Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: A series of one shots of Sub Derek, all set within the same universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to work on my smut writing skills. It's something I'm not entirely comfortable with, so, you know, practice makes perfect? And what better way to practice than by writing smutty drabbles? 
> 
> I've also decided to change the name (Used to be Good Boy), and turn this into chapters instead. I will post all of my sub Derek drabbles (or longer fics) in here since, in my mind, they are all within the same universe.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/)!

Stiles snapped his hips up and Derek groaned. He looked beautiful with his mouth open and eyes wide. 

Stiles ran his fingers across Derek’s bottom lip, then bit back a groan as Derek pulled them into his mouth to suck.

“Good boy,” Stiles said, voice deep and rough. Derek visibly shivered above Stiles at his words, and Stiles rewarded him with another snap of his hips.

“You wanna come for me?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded frantically and Stiles hummed.

“Let’s help you out,” Stiles said, pulling his spit wet fingers out of Derek’s mouth and wrapping them around his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was from the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge for today. 
> 
> Go check out [Smowkie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)!

Derek’s pleasure climbed higher with each pass of Stiles’ fingers up his back, over his shoulders and down his arms. He melted face down in the mattress and let his breathing even out, slow and steady.

“So good.” Stiles’ voice was deep and smooth. So very smooth, and Derek wanted to sink into it, wanted to let it envelop him and hold him safe.

Derek let the praise wash over him, over his body, and he sighed. Stiles’ hand traveled to the back of Derek’s neck, and he squeezed gently. Derek groaned and gave himself fully to Stiles.

“Good boy.”


	3. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets The List.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too sure about putting these in the correct order. I mean, I wrote this one today, but it obviously should be the first chapter since it's the whole kink negotiation stuff (or, well, the lead up to it :P) But... *shrugs* I hope you all don't mind reading jumps like this?
> 
> So, today was the last day for the Consent Week over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) (a blog that I run with Smowkie). I decided to venture back into my sub!Derek verse for it, since my first drabble was a little too subtle at the consent theme. 
> 
> As usual, you can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172419127259/awww-today-is-the-final-day-for-the)

Derek wasn’t sure how it happened, but, what started out as a lazy Sunday morning quickly turned into something more exhilarating. He wanted this, more than anything, but never thought it could be possible. Until now.

Derek looked down at the list in his hand and swallowed hard. His other hand clenched into a fist on the pillow it rested on. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t explicitly consent to, Derek,” Stiles said next to him.

“I know.” Derek was shocked at how hoarse his voice was and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173000249569/im-happy-that-todays-sterekdrabbles-words)

Stiles led a sluggish Derek into the master bathroom and tried not to melt at the way Derek couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  He also bit back the disappointment when the last of the marks from the flogger faded away.

He helped Derek into the tub full of bubbles, then knelt beside it and started washing Derek softly.  By the time he reached Derek’s hair, he was more alert and even snorted when Stiles gave him a soapy mohawk.

“You’re hilarious,” Derek said dryly.

“You don’t fool me, I know you love this.”

Derek smiled.  “I love  _ you. _ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and a massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176523028354/look-at-me-writing-on-time-whoo-todays-words)

“You were so good for me, Derek,” Stiles said quietly. Derek sighed into the pillow as he focused on Stiles’ comforting weight on the back of his thighs. He knew Stiles was admiring the rope marks all along his body, and it was a shame that they’d be gone soon.

He felt Stiles reach out towards the nightstand, then heard the click of a bottle opening before the scent of lavender filled the air. This was his favorite part after a scene, and Derek snuggled deeper into the pillows as Stiles started massaging the oil into his shoulders and back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178639683759/im-slowly-catching-up-this-was-for-last-fridays)
> 
> (The words were snarl, fast and overwhelm)

“You have a choice,” Stiles had told him. Thinking back on it, edging had sounded better than the flogger, which he loved. But there was just something about being edged that sent heat through his body every time. It became overwhelming so fast, but it was so worth it in the end when Stiles would finally allow Derek to let go.

But now… well. Now Derek  _ almost _ regretted his decision as Stiles removed his hand for the fifth time since they’d started. Derek snarled in frustration and dropped his head back on the pillows.

“Last time,” Stiles said.

Derek whined.


End file.
